


Louis

by ateulysses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, M/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Virgin Peter Parker, peter/tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateulysses/pseuds/ateulysses
Summary: In which, Peter, Tony, and Ned get into some trouble at their local theater





	Louis

Tony had agreed to take his son and his obnoxious friend to the theaters to see the newest animated kids movie, which everyone seemed to be excited for. Which was an odd concept for Tony to grasp because ironic jokes weren't supposed to last this long or get this extremely big. 

Topsy turvy, though, Peter and his generation were odd in the sense that things got too big for his liking. Things he thought were funny, were not that funny, and things that weren't funny were fucking hilarious. So here he was, in the middle of a theater surrounded with kids and their frightened parents. 

Maybe it was the theme of the movie or maybe it was the fact that most animated movies seemed to fit this style of “be yourself” aesthetic, which was just getting really old. Peter and Ned where whispering to each other the entire time, Tony only caught up on a few loud sentences, but it was safe to say that his teenage children had extreme boners for the whitey blond doll that constantly showed himself on screen. 

Tony never could figure out what they had with villains. 

For the next few days, Tony overheard the familiar music from that godawful movie, and he simply regretted not soundproofing Peter’s room. He could deal wholeheartedly with the occasional “Hit or miss” or even the constant “oh shIT A RAT” but he just couldnt take any more of this ugly truth catchiness. It was becoming worse and worse. 

It would never get that bad though, everything Peter did was completely ironic. Much like any Gen Z kid, hes read Peter’s twitter. He knew his son. 

At one point in time, Peter stopped coming out of his room, He heard the music less often, he started with harmless thoughts. He’s probably got some stressful homework, or he’s rearranging his room, like he does whenever he gets bored. Which is alot. The assumptions because worse when Peter hadnt left his room for weeks. Tony gave the kid his privacy, Peter always ate the food Tony left for him outside his door, the kid sounded pretty healthy from the other side of the lengthy door. Tony woulnt intervene, teenagers needed their space, he trusted peter to tell him if anything was wrong, right? 

Tony had missed his kid, he missed his voice, he missed the stupid fucking singing, he fucking missed taking him and ned to theaters and watching dumb fucking movies. Something was wrong and Tony needed to find out what the hell was going on. Peter was gone for two months. He had gone to school, came home, and secluded himself in his room. He would find out what the fuckkkk is going on,  
Little did he know.

As he stomped throught the hallways leading up to Peter’s door, he memorized and corrected his speech, the way hed address peter and find exactly whats happened to his son. As he reached the door, he heard desperate whimpering from inside the room. Not a good thing to hear, giving the fact that hes a worried father.  
“Pete, are you uh,,,,, you doing okay in there? Havent seen you in a while?” 

No response, weirdly, the room went silent, he waited a minutre before the whimpering began again. That was bad, he was hiding something from him. 

He forcefully opened his sons door to save his protege from whatever pain he happened to be in.  
“Okay, this has to sto-”  
Tony stared dumbfounded at the sight in front of him and awfully regretted every thought or choice he had made and conjured up in the last two months.  
Peter lay sprawled out on his bed, member upright and grasped desperately, leaking precum, the T.V screen in front on the wall showed one image and one image only……. 

Lou

**Author's Note:**

> This was a JOKE also, yes Lou from the Ugly Dolls movie


End file.
